1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an improved archery bow that reduces the amount of force required to draw the bow while maintaining the arrow velocity produced by the bow.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various bows have been developed in which the maximum force required to draw the bow occurs at a point prior to full draw and then reduces to a lesser value at full draw whereby the bow can be held at full draw with less physical strain as the archer sights and discharges the arrow, etc. Such bows, often referred to as compound bows typically include eccentric cranks or pulleys mounted on the tips of the limbs thereof (see, for example, Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,495) or between the handle portion of the bow and the bottom of each limb thereof (see, for example, Islas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,290). None of the above bows disclose or suggest the present invention.
While typical compound bows reduce the amount of force required to hold the bow at full draw, they do not reduce the amount of force required to draw the bow to full draw while maintaining the arrow velocity produced by the bow. Before the present invention, the only method of reducing the amount of force required to draw a bow to full draw was to reduce the pull weight of the bow by changing the size of the pulleys or the strength of the limbs, etc., which would additionally reduce the arrow velocity produced by the bow.